1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of connectors, more specification to a connector system suitable for use with systems with a high number of ports.
2. Description of Related Art
A local area network (LAN) is a common part of modern communication systems. One common configuration of a LAN is a star topology. A hub is placed in a desired location and a number of cables are run from the hub to individual devices or other hubs. While LANs enable a large number of applications and processes that would be difficult or impossible without the LAN (such as voice over IP phones), their use also raises certain issues. In large facilities, a communication closet or room is provided with a number of racks of communication equipment, such as servers, hubs, and the like. Hubs may be mounted on communication racks and include, for example, 48 RJ-45 ports per hub so that each hub may be coupled to 48 cables, each cable including 4 twisted pair of wires. Because of space requirements in many facilities, however, it is often extremely difficult to add additional hubs once the space for communication racks is taken. Therefore, as the desire to connect additional equipment to the network arises, significant space issues arise.